Das Schicksal geht seine eigenen Wege
by MaraMariano
Summary: Jess stellt die eine Frage doch alles kommt anders als geplant...


**Autor:** MaraMariano  
**Kontakt:** (MaraMarianoweb.de)  
**Titel:** Das Schicksal geht seine eigenen Wege  
**Serie:** Gilmore Girls  
**Genre:** Post-Epi/Drama/Romance/ein bisschen von allem zwinker  
**Rating** R-16  
**Spoiler:** 4 Staffel (Ende von "Unter der Haube")  
**Inhalt:** Jess stellt die eine Frage doch alles läuft anders als geplant...  
**Charaktere:** Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, sonstige  
**Disclaimer** Gilmore Girls gehören nicht mir sondern wie immer WB, sonst wäre das Ende der 3. oder 4. Staffel ganz anders abgelaufen zwinker Nur die Ideen sind meinem kranken Gehirn entsprungen  
**Kommentar:** so... ich habe ja auch schon Rory und ihr Tagebuch hier gepostet, aber eigentlich ist das meine erste... nur hat sie mir gar nicht gefallen... erst jetzt wo ich sie umgeschrieben hab gefällt sie mir und ich bin soweit sie hier zu posten... wer mich kennt... weiß wie ich ticke lach die anderen werden es wohl herausfinden... es hier zu verraten würde die Spannung in der Story wegnehmen zwinker aber ich denke auchmein Name sagt schon viel... aber warum schriebe ich das hier... ich wollte doch was ganz anderes schreiben... überleg also das Summery ist mir anders vorgeschwebt aber ich bin auch nicht so gut darin... auch der Titel ist nicht so das wahre aber nunja... besser als nix lach... und nun genug der Worte... würde mich über reviews sehr freuen **eure Mara**

* * *

**Das Schicksal geht seine eigenen Wege**

**Teil 1:**

Rory unterhielt sich mit Dean als plötzlich die Tür des Wohnheims aufging und Jess hereinplatzte.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er atemlos.

„Jess", presste Dean zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wenn seine Blicke hätten töten können wäre Jess jetzt tot.

„Können Rory und ich uns unterhalten?"

„Was ist los?", fragte Dean.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte wiederum Rory Jess ohne auf Dean zu achten.

„Rory, bitte", flehte Jess schon fast während Dean sich eher bestimmend an Rory wendet.

„Rory?"

„Fahr… Fahr lieber nach Hause."

„Nein."

„Doch, Dean, du solltest jetzt gehen."

Dieser erfüllt Rory widerwillig ihren Wunsch doch nicht ohne den beiden fluchende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Verschwinde doch einfach!", warf Rory Jess an den Kopf nachdem die Tür hinter Dean zugefallen war.

„Rory…"

„Was willst du?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich… wollte dich nur sehen und mit dir reden. Und ich…"

„Was?"

„Komm mit mir!"

„Was?"

„Komm mit mir mit!"

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me and I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies_

_And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass crows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come?_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you_

_And I wanna wake up with the rain_

_Fallin' on a tin roof_

_While I'm save their in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

„Wohin?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Einfach weg."

„Hast du sie nicht alle?"

„Wäre möglich. Los, komm mit. Denk nicht lange darüber nach."

„Das kann ich nicht." _(öffnet die Tür und geht in ihr Zimmer_)

„Das glaubst du, dass du das nicht kannst. Aber du kannst machen, was du willst."

„Aber das will ich nicht."

„Doch, ich kenne dich. Das willst du."

„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht."

„Hör zu! Wir gehen nach New York. Wir arbeiten und verbringen unser Leben zusammen. Ich wünsch mir das und du willst das auch."

„Nein!"

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Aber nicht hier. Nicht an diesem Ort, nicht in Stars Hollow. Wir müssen neu anfangen."

„Ein Neuanfang hat keinen Sinn."

„Aber, deine Sachen sind alle schon verpackt, Rory. Das ist perfekt. Du bist bereit, und das bin ich auch. Ich bin bereit dafür. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Früher konntest du das nicht immer, aber jetzt schon. Jetzt kannst du das."

„Nein!"

„Hör zu, du weißt, dass wir beide zusammen gehören. Ich wusste das schon, als ich dich vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal gesehen hab und du weißt das auch. Du kannst das nicht abstreiten."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

„Sag nicht nein, damit ich aufhöre zu reden oder damit ich verschwinde. Sag nur nein, wenn du wirklich nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst."

Jess machte sich innerlich auf das eine Wort gefasst, das eine das sein Herz in 1000 kleine Stücke zerbrechen würde. Dieses Nein, das ihn mehr verletzen würde als jedes andere Wort, mehr sogar noch als das Telefongespräch vor einem Jahr, doch es kam nicht. Dieses Nein kam nicht, doch es kam auch kein Ja, es kam einfach nichts! Und dieses Nichts machte Jess verrückt.

Rory hatte sich von ihm weggedreht und starrte an die Wand aber sie antwortete einfach nicht.

„Rory?", fragte Jess zittriger Stimme. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Ja, kaum zu glauben aber wahr, Jess Mariano hatte Angst. Umso grausamer waren die Sekunden des Schweigens für ihn.

„Du weißt dass ich das nicht kann."

Das wohl erste Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte Rory den Drang wegzulaufen, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen um sich ihren Gefühlen und Jess nicht stellen zu müssen doch es ging nicht. Einerseits weil sie einfach unfähig war sich zu bewegen, andererseits weil sie an Jess hätte vorbei gemusst.

Rorys Stimme war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, nur ein hauchen doch er hatte es genau verstanden. Und er musste ihr Recht geben. Ja, er hatte gewusst das er ihr nicht egal war, doch dennoch wusste er nicht welche Antwort er bekommen würde, auch wenn er auf das Ja gehofft hatte.

„Rory dann komm mit mir, wenigstens für die Ferien", antworte Jess ebenfalls flüsternd aber dennoch eindringlich.

Wieder entstand dieses Schweigen und Jess hasste es, doch Rory ging es ähnlich. Sie spürte Jess Blicke in ihrem Rücken und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben musste sie sich sofort entscheiden, alleine. Sie konnte nicht mit ihrer Mutter eine Pro- und Contraliste erstellen. Sie musste sich hier entscheiden, jetzt.

Und sie tat es, das wahrscheinlich erste Mal hörte sie auf ihr Herz und ignorierte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die immer flüsterte: ‚Nein, er hat dich zu oft verletzt.'

„Ja, Jess. Wenigstens für die Ferien."

Rory hatte sich umgedreht und sah Jess in die Augen, sah wieder in die perfekte Mischung aus Schokolade und Kaffee. Ja, sie hatte es vermisst, hatte ihn vermisst, würde sich gerne in seine Arme werfen, doch da war immer noch diese kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, also blieb sie stehen.

Jess fühlte sich ungemein erleichtert als er ihr ‚Ja' hörte und hätte sie am liebsten in seine Arme geschlossen, doch er fühlte das das ‚Ja' nur ein halbherziges, vielleicht nur ein temporäres ‚Ja' war und ließ es. Er musste ihr beweisen das er Verantwortung tragen konnte, dass wurde ihm wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst.

„Also…", fing er zögernd an, „ich fang dann mal an…"

Jess zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Kisten woraufhin Rory schnell zustimmte.

„Ja! Das ist gut, ich schau noch mal ob ich was vergessen habe und helfe dir dann."

Die Situation war beiden unangenehm, die Spannung geradezu greifbar. Jess nickte und schnappte sich die erste Kiste und schon war er aus der Tür hinaus.

Rory sah noch eine Weile auf den leeren Türrahmen bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Jetzt leimte in ihr das schlechte Gewissen auf. Wie sollte sie das ihrer Mutter erklären? Und dann war da ja noch die Eröffnung des Dragon Fly…

Doch Rory tat das Richtige. Oder zumindest das Richtige für den Moment und für sich selbst. Sie ignorierte es. Sie vertraute auf Lorelais Verständnis und redete sich ein es wäre eine Art Urlaub. Sie war 19 und dann konnte sie auch einen ‚Urlaub' in New York verbringen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Jess wieder kam.

„Alles okay, Rory?"

„Ja natürlich", beteuerte diese und so verluden die beiden schweigend die restlichen Kisten. Rory schloss die Studentenwohnung ab und ging dann mit Jess zu seinem Auto. Wie gern hätte er sie geküsst, oder zumindest ihre Hand gehalten, doch er spürte das sie es nicht gewollt hätte. Also ließ er es und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Lederjacke.

Sie fuhren schon eine Weile als Rory schließlich das unangenehme Schweigen brach.

„Jess?"

„Huh?"

„Wo werden wir wohnen?"

Dieses ‚Wir' war, so schnulzig es sich auch anhören mag, Musik in seinen Ohren.

„In einem kleinen Appartement. Nicht gerade beste Lage, " erklärte er. „Erwarte nicht zu viel."

Kaum hatte er ausgeredet wurde ihm bewusst wie töricht er doch gewesen war. Für ihn war das Appartement genau richtig, er fühlte sich wohl, war an diese Umstände gewohnt aber Rory nicht. Er war sich alles andere als sicher ob sich Rory in dem kleinen Appartement, dass nur aus Bad, Wohnküche und Schlafzimmer bestand wohl fühlen würde. Sie war an anderes gewöhnt, an besseres, war zu Chilton und nach Yale gegangen, doch er verdrängte es. Für ihn galt in diesem Moment nur ihr ‚Ja'.

„Ah. Und wo arbeitest du?", fragte Rory weiter.

„Im Clou und im manchmal im Maverick."

Rory hatte diese Namen schon einmal gehört, wusste sie allerdings nicht sofort zuzuordnen. Doch dann fiel der Groschen, zumindest was das ‚Clou' anbelangte.

„Du arbeitest in dem riesigen Musik- und Büchergeschäft!"

„Jap. Und manchmal in dem Club Maverick. Warum erstaunt dich das so?"

Ja, irgendwie hatte es Jess enttäuscht dass Rory dachte er könnte nie dort arbeiten. Bei anderen hätte er sich nicht gewundert, doch bei Rory, die sein Wissen und seinen Geschmack in Sachen Musik und Büchern so gut kannte wie kein anderer, schon. Auch Rory merkte das und es tat ihr sofort leid.

„Entschuldige, so meinte ich das nicht, aber du hattest doch keinen Abschluss und ich hätte nicht gedacht das man dort ohne einen anfangen kann. Oder hast du deinen Abschluss etwa nachgemacht?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", sagte Jess und blickte weiter starr auf die Straße. Er hätte diesen vorwurfvollen und auch etwas mitleidigen Blick nicht ertragen, der sagte: ‚Aber warum denn nicht? Du bist doch so klug, du könntest das locker schaffen.'

Rory dachte etwas Ähnliches doch sie sagte nichts. Zumindest nicht so lange bis ihr etwas auffiel.

„Du arbeitest im Club Maverick?"

„Ja, manchmal, warum fragst du?"

„Das ist ein Club."

„Ja, und?"

„Ein richtiger Club in dem auch Alkohol ausgeschenkt wird?"

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin dass ich mich wiederhole: Ja, und?"

„Du bist noch keine 21."

„Das weiß ich."

„Aber dann darfst du doch noch gar nicht in einem Club arbeiten."

„Doch darf ich."

Rory hasste es ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen und hatte auch keine Skrupel ihm das an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Jess! Ich bin es satt dir alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen ja! Du willst mit mir zusammen sein? Dann sag mir auch warum du da arbeiten kannst!"

Jess war überrascht über Rorys Ausbruch und antwortete sofort.

„Nun ja, ich bin volljährig."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Rory verwirrt.

„Da gibt es solche Anträge auf vorzeitige Volljährigkeit, die dann von einem Erziehungsberechtigten unterschreiben werden müssen und schwups, bist du volljährig."

„Und das hat Liz gemacht?"

„Nein, aber Jimmy."

„Jimmy?"

„Mein Vater."

Es war merkwürdig Jess ‚Mein Vater' sagen zu hören, wo er ihn doch erst seit einem Jahr kannte, wo er doch sogar seine Mutter nur Liz nannte, dabei war er bei ihr aufgewachsen. Doch was Rory nicht wusste war, dass Jess eigentlich hatte ‚Erzeuger' sagen wollen.

„Wow… Das machen doch sonst nur Hillary Duff und Konsorten."

„Tja… und Jess Mariano."

Jess musste bei der Gleichsetzung von sich und Hillary Duff grinsen und steckte Rory damit an. Es entstand wieder ein Schweigen, doch war es diesmal nicht so drückend, was wohl auch durch die Musik beeinflusst wurde die Jess mittlerweile angestellt hatte. Sie fuhren eine Weile, bis Rory ein Hinweißschild auffiel.

„Jess?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du die nächste Ausfahrt da nehmen? Dann könnten wir uns was zu essen besorgen und ich könnte auch mal Mom anrufen."

Jess hatte nur darauf gewartet dass Rory ihre Mutter anrufen würde und er machte sich Sorgen das Lorelai ihre Tochter überreden würde hier in CT zu bleiben. Dennoch ging er nur auf die andere Bemerkung ein.

„Schon wieder auf Entzug?", fragte Jess grinsend und Rory wusste genau was er meinte und musste ihm Recht geben.

Jess erhielt seine Antwort als sie peinlich berührt auf ihre Beine sah.

„Klar kann ich da raus fahren, dann können wir auch tanken."

Etwa 500 Meter weiter kam die Ausfahrt und Jess fuhr rechts in die einspurige Straße hinein. Nach wenigen Metern sah man wie ihnen eine dunkle Silhouette entgegen kam.

Rory schrei noch: „Jess pass auf!", doch ein Ausweichen war nicht möglich und die Wagen fuhren frontal aufeinander.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hab keinen Plan ob das stimmt das man in Amerika erst mit 21 volljährig ist oder doch shcon mit 18. In meinem verückten Gehirn ist man in Amerika jedenfalls erst mit 21 vogelfrei also volljährig lach und ich finde sowas würde zu Jess passen... und auch zu Jimmy... ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine g


End file.
